Chronic back pain is often the product of weak muscles in the back and in core of the body. This problem is typically manifested in those with less active or “couch potato” lifestyles. Because of its debilitating nature, chronic back pain results in increased rates of absenteeism in the Western world.
In those who do not exhibit symptoms associated with chronic back pain, finding time to exercise is sometimes still an unpleasant chore, particularly for those individuals who work. Office personnel, professionals, customer support staff and others who spend most of the work day in the office or at home seated at a desk, totaling in excess of 30 hours a week, are particularly prone to a lack of exercise. This problem is exacerbated in those individuals who are commuters, spending additional time each day in a seated position driving or riding on public transportation. A lack of exercise combined with the inactivity resulting from typical work and commuting environments and schedules often lead to lower overall health, vascular disease and even death.
Even for those who exercise with some degree of regularity, many find that the time devoted to exercise is severely limited, leading to a shortened exercise routine and results that are less than desirable or optimal. Individuals who are conscious of the need to exercise and who make some effort to do so often search for a means to exercise while performing other mundane or relaxing activities, leading to the popularity of certain types of exercise equipment, such as exercise bicycles and treadmills, which can be operated while watching television, reading a book or listening to music.
While some have the time to use and means to afford large exercise equipment, others who work long hours or commute to work may not have the time to work out when they arrive home, and those with limited financial means cannot afford expensive exercise equipment or a gym membership. These issues have led to an increasing demand to make more efficient use of time during the work day, particularly for individuals who work in an office environment and other venues, or who are seated for most of the day and who must, out of necessity, lead a sedentary lifestyle. Similar demands have been made in the context of environments where sitting and waiting are common such as, hospitals, schools, libraries, airports, hotels, spas and the like.
Another obstacle to exercise for those individuals who work in an office environment at home or in the office or who are otherwise seated for most of the day is the type and form of exercise equipment that s available. Specifically, it is less than practical to walk into an office with a full-size exercise bicycle or treadmill, or even with a moderately-sized exercise ball, which is typically utilized to target and strengthen the core muscles of the midsection. Similarly, it would likely not be acceptable to ride a bicycle or walk on a treadmill in the office during the day, or to sit on a “bouncy” exercise ball behind a professional work desk.